Miranda
by Lady Venom2
Summary: She has her orders, and she plans on following them through. Even if it kills her (one shot)


****

Miranda

Note: Okay, this story takes place in the new TMNT show, the one with the Purple Dragons. Also, the end scene describes a different type of homeI see it as being similar to the old lair in the first movie. I hope that this doesn't confuse some newbies to the show. Oh, and the song is what inspired me.not really sure if it has to do with the story or not.

Disclaimer: I hold no rights over the turtles or Splinter. Fleetwood Mac owns the song Miranda.and I own the nameless woman. Yea, I have no idea if her name is Miranda or whatI usually don't give names to one shot story charactersmakes me too attached.

~*~

__

At the end of the day

The end of the light

She keeps the remains of all of her foes

Miranda is dying with all of her might

She never comes

She always goes

Cold. She could feel the cold air biting relentlessly at her bare legs, and she questioned her motives again, but logic's pushed aside all fears. She knew the reason she was here, and she knew her duties. Turning a corner, she made her way down the ally slowly, waiting for the thugs she knew hung out in the dark. Stopping by a door she searched her bag for fake keys, knowing that the man wouldn't be able to pass up an opportunity at attacking a _defenseless _female.

She could hear the soft sound of the footsteps as someone rushed to grab her from behind. Fighting her natural instincts to knock the man senseless, she opted instead to scream like the frail female she portrays. She feels the knife press against her throat, and the foul breath of her assailant tickles her ear.

Raising her eyes, she searches the night sky for help.

__

She sticks the camera right into her arm

Anything to forget what the trouble's about

It causes her pain,

That's part of the charm

She's down for the count then finally out

The knife cut deeper into the tender flesh beneath her ear as a large, meaty hand reached up and under her too short skirt. She could feel the bile rising in her throat, but she pushed it back down with a resolve to see the plan through.

She could feel his fingers probing her, and she shuddered with disgust, pretending to fight off the creature that was forcing himself onto her. She feels her head swim, and she fights to keep conscious. She's almost ready to allow her body the sweet release of a black out when she feels the pressure on her neck easing off, and the hand is ripped from her underwear. Legs buckle under her and she collapses into a heap on the frozen pavement. The approaching spring not evident in the cracked ground. 

A quick look behind her reveals a success as the large green humanoid turtle smashes her assailants' head into the brick siding of the building.

__

Miranda is taking the stars down

A little something to call her own

But the lion still rules Miranda

And Miranda is always alone

The disgusting perverts' body slumped to the ground, whether dead or alive she cared not. She watched as the unnatural being moved within her proximity, wondering if this was the more violent one she had been warned about. He stopped short of touching range and kneeled down to her eye level.

"You alright?"

The voice sounded like every cheesy New York movie she had ever been forced to watch, in only those two words, she knew that this was the one she had to be on guard around.

Nodding her head, she forced her movements to be jerky, nervous and vulnerable. All the makings of a victim.

"I'm fine, I think." She replied softly, her voice barely heard in her own ears above the white noise of Manhattan.

Leaning over to her, his mask covered eyes checked over her body for any injuries she might have sustained before his arrival. His fingers traced the knife line along her throat that had been made as he pulled the man off of her. She could see guilt in his expression at her wound, undoubtedly feeling it to be his responsibility.

Taking her hand he gently pulls her to her feet, only to have her collapse into his arms, using all her strength and thespian knowledge to not break character.

"Oh no! I think my ankle is brokenand my apartment is on the other side of town." Glancing up, she looked forlornly at the red masked creature.

__

She sees her face in another magazine

And the walls all close in as the fancy takes flight

Can't stand to be loved,

But she loves to be seen

She slips down headlong into the night

Wrapping his strong arm around her waist she felt him pull her along the side of the wall, moving the two of them toward a dead end. Resting her head on his shoulder, she could feel his muscles tense, than relax as he allowed himself to be pulled in by her charms. His arm briefly tightened possessively on her as they came to a stop before a manhole. Slinking his arm off of her, he reached down and pulled off the large piece of metal.

Wrapping one arm around her legs and the other around her wrist, he carefully slings her over his shoulder as they descend down into the forgotten tunnels. She feels his strength in her well-toned body, and knows that she could best him in a fight of endurance. She spots the entrance to the lair as they approached, and wills herself to feel fear; knowing that his extensive training allows him to pick up on emotions.

The door opened and she looked around at the surrounding area, the living room was small, and cozy. There was a couch with a television seated in front of it and off to the side was a large Laz-boy chair holding what first appeared to be a sleeping rat, but she knew that he was simply in a deep state of meditation. 

Setting her down on the couch, he looked around for a moment, his eyes lingering a little too long on the rat.

"I'm going to get some bandages for your ankle, stay put."

__

Miranda is taking the stars down

A little something to call her own

But the lion still rules Miranda

And Miranda is always alone

Eyeing the rat, she moved around in an attempt to prop up her foot; turning in the elders' direction, she watched him carefully. Knowing that he sensed her eyes, she decided to break the ice first.

"Uh"

Turning his head in her direction, the rat smiled lovingly at her, believing that his son would never had brought home a threat.

"You are injured?"

She nodded and rubbed her ankle for emphasis, "I think I broke my ankle, the turtle said he'd help me."

The rat nodded, standing up, he moved over to her and she repressed a shudder as hairy fingers administered their care and knowledge to her ankle. Looking back at her, she took notice of the puzzled look on his face.

You're ankle has sustained no injury miss."

__

And then all at once the sun starts to rise

She sees her father holding her down

All the daylight is poison to her eyes

She slips down the shade and lets herself drown

"I know." She allows a smile to finally break upon her face as she leans forward.

"I've just heard so many things about you and your sons, I had to see if any were true."

Hunching her shoulders forward, she lunged at the rat, going for pressure points that had been ingrained into her mind, she could hear the other coming back with the wraps for her _injury_, but she paid him no heed. She had her prey in the palm of her hand, and nothing would ever separate the two.

"Get off of him!" Rough hands that had held her earlier in a protective embrace now turned deadly as they gripped her wrists. 

Her eyes blazed with triumph as the life force slowly left the rat, her fingers held in a death grip around his neck. It was not the preferred way to kill, but she knew enough to never look a gift horse in the mouth. She only hoped that her comrades would keep the other brothers busy for a few moments longer.

__

Miranda is taking the stars down

A little something to call her own

But the lion still rules Miranda

And Miranda is always alone

She watched as the rat tried desperately to gasp for air, and the look in his eyes made her squeeze her victim harder, more brutal hands pressing in on his wind pipes than the ones trying to get her to release her grip on the neck itself.

"I said leave him alone!" The green creature roared, throwing all of his weight into trying to pull her off. At last she allowed her fingers to slip off the hairy neck, knowing that her job had been a success. She felt the strong hands throw her into the adjoining wall with a force that rattled her teeth.

Blurry eyes watched the advancement of the angered being and she waited for him to attack, feeling his fist slam into her face repeatedly, neck craning with each blow. She could feel blood in her mouth as she sucked on a hole that once held a molar, spitting the tooth out she rose to her feet, hands outstretched she prepares to retaliate, despite the direct orders of not engaging in battle.

Knowing that this fight will be her last, she revels in the stinging feeling of hard fists connecting with bone and jaw, she could from tell the subtleties of his trying to move her away from the dead rat, that he still had hopes that it was alive.

But she knew that if it were not for the hair, he would be cold within the hour. But, she was never one to pass up adding insult to injury.

Quickly dodging the blows directed toward her temple, she made her way over to the prone form on the floor and pulled a small dagger from a casing close to her bra, and with a malicious smile she plunged the dagger to the hilt in the chest of the rat.

__

The lights shine down the marina

All across her safety zone

But loneliness follows Miranda

And Miranda is always alone

Miranda is always alone

Miranda is always alone

The sai came from his belt as he rushed her, watching as it sank up into her abdomen he repeated the process again in her chest, aiming with all his strength at her heart, hoping to make her suffer. As she sank dead into his arms, her hair fell forward, and he was able to spot a small, almost insignificant tattoo on the upper part of her neck. A symbol that he knew he would never forget, and he knew at that moment, that the vendetta between the two clans had finally been repaid. 

Ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh...


End file.
